The specification relates to three dimensional (“3D”) overlays for a three dimensional heads-up display unit (“3D HUD”) of a vehicle. The 3D overlays may provide visual context for voice commands associated with a voice-enabled system.
Vehicles may be equipped with a heads-up display unit (“HUD”). Vehicles may include a voice command system. For example, a navigation system of a vehicle may be operable by a voice command system so that if a driver of the vehicle says “Give me directions to the gas station” the navigation system retrieves navigation directions from the current location of the vehicle to the nearest gas station. Other vehicle systems may be operable by the voice command system.